


Space Therapy

by writingandchocolatemilk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aternate Universe - Humans, F/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ｓｐａｃｅ  Ｔｈｅｒａｐｙ  – ｆｏｒ  ｔｈｏｓｅ  ｗｈｏ  ｍｉｓｓ  ｔｈｅ  ｌａｓｔ  ｆｒｏｎｔｉｅｒ </p>
<p>Sophia read the information. She looked over her shoulder, wondering if someone had placed it on her desk. Only the bustle of the agency, the calls to one another about rockets. Sophia allowed herself to sink slightly into her chair, rereading the address at the bottom.</p>
<p>Therapy: the very notion was foolish. Standing outside the community center, it certainly seemed so. Sophia felt like a flamingo among pigeons when she walked into the room, her high heels clicking loudly on the linoleum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matryonihon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matryonihon).



> Sophia for Austria, Daniel for Hungary.

Sophia woke up to the sounds of a police siren. It was too dark behind her eyelids, and she blinked a view times just to see if the spots of radiation would appear. Next to her, the alarm went off, smooth voice introducing a jazz song. Weak sun streamed through her windows.

It was only last week that she had stopped dropping things. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Her desk mate seemed thankful he didn’t have to pick up her pens anymore.

So, Sophia got dressed in a professional skirt, tied up her hair, and went to work. She nodded at the representatives for the various travel agencies, at the heads of production, and settled down at her desk. Almost dropped a pen, but she caught herself at the last second.

Sophia wasn’t even sure where she had gotten the flyer. She must have grabbed it when she had gotten a coffee, but it wasn’t until lunch that her eyes registered the piece of paper.

Ｓｐａｃｅ  Ｔｈｅｒａｐｙ  – ｆｏｒ  ｔｈｏｓｅ  ｗｈｏ  ｍｉｓｓ  ｔｈｅ  ｌａｓｔ  ｆｒｏｎｔｉｅｒ 

Sophia read the information. She looked over her shoulder, wondering if someone had placed it on her desk. Only the bustle of the agency, the calls to one another about rockets. Sophia allowed herself to sink slightly into her chair, rereading the address at the bottom.

Therapy: the very notion was foolish. Standing outside the community center, it certainly seemed so. Sophia felt like a flamingo among pigeons when she walked into the room, her high heels clicking loudly on the linoleum. It was mainly workers for the new condos in production.

She smiled stiffly at the men, grabbing one of the frosted cookies and taking a seat. The seat was padded, but she kept her back straight as she ate. This was a mistake, of course there would be workers—the various corporations hadn’t been operational long enough to attract… _Decent_ folks.

Someone sat next to Sophia. She didn’t look at him, but she could feel his smile.

“Are you okay?”

Sophia’s head turned slightly toward the man. “I’m doing perfectly fine, thank you.” She returned her gaze to the middle distance.

“I was one of the construction managers up on one of the condos,” the man continued, and he crossed his legs. Something about the gesture set Sophia at ease, and he continued, “I still have issues with not having to exercise constantly. I have to go to the gym for two hours.”

Sophia’s heart still hadn’t recovered from the trip up. She let out a noncommittal hum, eyes watching the men as they circled around the beer provided. She wondered if this man had been past the lunar colonies. If he had seen Venus’ distant atmosphere. 

“Can’t you be blasted back up,” he asked, and Sophia caught a glimpse of long hair tied back, green eyes, “I mean, not to assume anything, but… Well… You’re not a worker, you know?” A flash of a smile.

Sophia sighed, closing her eyes and missing the flashes. “I’ve outlived my usefulness in space, unfortunately. My company has almost completed their construction of the various…” Sophia waved her hand dismissively. “I’m headed into the crust mining around next fall.”

The man winced. “Crust mining? I thought they were canceling due to the earthquakes predicted.”

Sophia almost shrugged. “I’m contracted to go where ever I’m most needed. They’ll make sure their investments are protected.” She observed a poster on the far wall, one her company had produced. Moon condos. “We’ve developed a new system of springs in the foundation.”

“So, you check the foundation?”

“I make sure everything lives up to the expectations that my company’s name brings to mind. I’m there to make sure everything is up to our CEO’s standards.”

The man next to her was silent for a moment. He stuck out his hand, and Sophia finally looked at him. He needed a haircut, but she shook his hand, forcing a smile onto her face. Handsome, but nothing she wasn’t used to in her various skyscrapers.

“Sorry, what’s your name? You seem familiar. I’m Daniel.” Equally as polite, but trying.

“Sophia.”

“Sophia,” he repeated, and he bit his lip as he thought. “What do you miss most about space? If it isn’t stressful too talk about.” He smiled, like he had said a joke.

Sophia allowed her shoulders to hit the back of her chair. “When I returned, everything was so…” The words scattered like marbles.

How to describe it? She had seen everything she had ever known reduced to the size of a quarter. All the people, the buildings, the wars, the _music_ was contained there. And the sun and the moon and Venus were entire, vast worlds filled with new music and people to be born.

And Sophia was stuck _here_. With small people who wanted jobs and pens with ink. People whose feet had never sunk into a foot of moon dust. Who had never dropped a pencil and watch it float past their nose. Who had never heard invisible symphonies in their heads as the sun crept around the curve of the Earth.

“Small,” Daniel finished.

Sophia’s head snapped back toward the man. He grinned, tapping his nose.

“You want to get out of here? I know an upscale coffee place nearby.”

And so they ordered over-priced coffee and cupcakes.

“Yeah, but you know, nothing’s better than playing baseball on the moon, sending the ball flying to an out-fielder half a mile away,” Daniel mimed the motion, shaking his head and tucking some hair behind his ear. “A heart condition, though? I would have thought misconduct for sure,” he teased, nose wrinkling.

“A heart condition,” Sophia repeated, pushing around the cupcake on her plate with the fork.

“Hey, at least you got to go up there, right?” He asked, teasing tone evaporating. “At least you know.” 

Yes, at least she knew. Sophia looked out the window, at the spot where the sky was, beyond the buildings. Somewhere, there were rockets hauling people into the stars and she was here, having coffee. She gave Daniel a hesitant smile. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **From matryonihon:** WHat's your opinion on Nyo!AusHun????


End file.
